Mustard
Mustard (マスタード Masutādo) is a male Shinjin created from the World Tree. Mustard holds the position of Grand Supreme Kai within Universe 11, making him the near absolute ruler of the universe, only being equal to God of Destruction Lion in authority. To those that know him, he is known to be within the Top 5 Fighters of Universe 11, where unlike most of the other Shinjin, Mustard boasts a ginormous amount of power to those that are able to sense his ki, where Lion has regarded that if Mustard were to begin training again, he could eventually surpass Vodka, the Angel Attendant of the universe, in power. Mustard is primarily found within the Sacred World of Kai overseeing the universe. With his Mortal Materialization ability, Mustard is able to create mortals for planets to fight every 180 days to test their capabilities. Appearance Gallery History Part II Part III Power Abilities Ki-Based Techniques *'Flight' - Mustard has displayed the ability to fly. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. *'Totaimu' (トリッキータイム Torikkītaimu, lit. "Tricky Time") - Mustard gestures with his left hand in a certain direction, pointing to it, so that his opponent looks that way. Distracted, Mustard shoots a ki blast at his opponent with his right hand. Martial Arts Techniques Support Technique *'Mortal Materialization' - A technique created and used only by Mustard himself. With this power, Mustard is capable of bringing about mortals into existence via the usage of his ki and magic. This technique allows him to create beings to test the planets found within Universe 11 every 180 days, so that the universe's mortal level increases. *'Life Link' - Being the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe 11, Mustard is Life Linked with Lion, the God of Destruction of the same universe. However, he is the only one to have a linked life with Lion, since having the other Supreme Kai linked with Lion, due to their power level, didn't seem like a rational decision for Mustard. If Mustard were to somehow die, Lion would also end up dying with him, and vice versa. *'Kai Kai' - Being the Grand Supreme Kai, Mustard is capable of using the Kai Kai technique. He has been shown to teleport himself, and others, in an instant. He has stated that he could take an entire planet, with all of its inhabitants, with him if he so pleased. *'Healing' - Mustard has displayed the ability to heal others. This was first seen shortly after his appearance during the tournament between the two Supreme Kai within Part II. *'Future Experience' - A technique created and only used by Mustard. It is often used near the usage of Altered Experience, but works well enough on its own. The technique begins with Mustard instantly vanishing from his opponent's presence, where his godly ki disappears, even to those that can sense it, as well as his material body. Though, it is possible to find Mustard simply by sounds or other methods. During his disappearance, Mustard sets a period in time around the time of his disappearance, to what he refers to as Reality. Once the Reality is set, the opponent immediately feels the atmosphere change around them, and more often than not, immediately receives their final moments before death, experiencing all the sensations prior, during, and even after. Upon their death, or whatever point Mustard wishes for it to be, the atmosphere returns to Reality. This technique is not an illusion, as opposed to popular belief, but is in fact based off a possible real experience that could happen in the near future. This technique does not work on enemies that Mustard himself is unable to kill, as evidenced by Lion stating that when Mustard tried to use it on him, nothing happened. Mustard has no control over the events the opponent receives, nor does he have any knowledge of them. *'Altered Experience' - A technique created and only used by Mustard. It is often used near the usage of Future Experience, but works well enough on its own. Similarly to Future Experience, Mustard sets a moment in time he refers to as Reality, so that they are able to return to that period in time. Unlike Future Experience, however, Mustard has full control and knowledge of the events that transpire. This technique takes a moment of a recent past experience and alters its contents as he wishes. However, he cannot alter the bodies of himself or his opponent, only capable of altering aspects around them. This technique does not suffer from the unable to kill disadvantage from Future Experience, as Mustard is not under any obligation to do so in the usage of this technique. Similarly like Future Experience, this is not an illusion, but instead is a true event, even if it is altered. Once the technique is done, both Mustard and his opponent return to the Reality that was set prior. Mustard can have this technique prolong as long as he wishes, and has shown the capability of using it in succession. Battles Canon Non-Canon *Mustard vs Corn (Won) Characters Killed by Mustard Trivia *Mustard uses an altered design of Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho. *Due to being a Shinjin, Mustard follows their sauce naming scheme. He with the North, South, East and West Supreme Kais are named with the most used sauces in the world. His name comes from the popular sauce Mustard. *Mustard and Lion can be considered near opposites of each other. Not only in their personality and positions, but also in the way they fight. Mustard's unique set of attacks seem to rely on abusing Time, while Lion's unique set of attacks seem to rely on abusing Space. Category:Male Category:Shinjin Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Magic User Category:Grand Supreme Kai Category:Supreme Kai